Diabolik Lovers: Infinite Blood
by TruxtonOverdose
Summary: Kogane Hinode is sent to live with the six sadistic Sakamaki brothers. Her visit turns into something more intimate than she expected. This is Diabolik Lovers with a sexy twist in each chapter/episode! Rated M for sexy stuff in later chapters! Hey guys! I might be continuing this. I got over my Writer's Block and have continued watching the DL series. NEW CHAPTERS TO COME SOON! :)
1. Diabolik Lovers: Episode 1

Diabolik Lovers: Infinite Blood

I sat in the cab and looked out my window to see a large mansion on my left side. I rolled the window down to get a better look at it. The driver stopped in front of the gates and let me out. I stood staring at the mansion. I walked through the gates and looked at the fountain. It began to rain. "It's raining." I said to myself. I looked up to the clouds and gasped as thunder crashed. I ran to the mansion's doors and knocked twice. "Hello?" I asked, waiting for someone to answer the door. I reached for the handle but pulled back when it opened by itself.

I walked in carefully. "Excuse me, is anyone home?" I asked. There was no answer. "That's funny. Maybe they weren't told I was coming today." I said to myself. I walked in further, looking around for someone. "Hello?" I said again. I sighed as no one answered. I looked around and saw someone sleeping on a couch. I ran over to him. "Um, excuse me?" I touched his hand. It was cold. "You're cold." I gasped. "Are you ok?" I asked, bending down to listen to his heart. I gasped as I heard nothing. "He has no pulse! Oh, no! I have to call an ambulance." I said, reaching into my bag for my phone. I pulled it out and started to call 911 when a hand reached out and grabbed it from me.

I gasped in surprise as the person sat up. "Damn, you're noisy." he grunted. "This isn't your house, so be quiet." he hissed, glaring at me. "Y-you're alive!" I gasped. "Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?" he asked me. I backed up. "But your heart was stopped." I said, standing up. The person grabbed my waist and pushed me down onto the couch. "What!?" I said, looking away from him. "You already know the answer to that. I'm about to take you." he said, lowering his head to lick my neck. He smirked and was about to bite me.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?" a voice said. "Damn, not you, Reiji." Ayato hissed. "This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room." Reiji said. "Well, that was dull." Ayato said, getting off of me. I jumped up and ran over to Reiji. "Please, help me!" I said to him. He glared down at me. "And you are?" he asked. "I'm Kogane Hinode. My father said I was supposed to live here." I told him. "I heard nothing of the sort. Ayato, explain this to me." Reiji said. "Huh? How should I know? You never said anything about that, Pancake." Ayato said to him, looking at me.

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere." I said to him. Ayato scoffed. "Wait, did you say 'pancake'? Are you talking about me?" I asked him. "Of course I'm talking about you, stupid. You're as flat as a pancake." Ayato said. I narrowed my eyes in offence.

"That is strange. I wasn't informed of this." Reiji said. "Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked him. "We shouldn't talk here. Come this way. See to her luggage." Reiji said, walking off. I heard my suitcase move and I turned to see an older man. I gasped. The man bowed his head and backed up into the shadows. I looked over at Ayato for a second and ran after Reiji.

We sat down in chairs that were in a different room. "Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house." Reiji said. "Um, right, I…" I stopped talking as I heard a laugh.

"What have we here?" a voice asked, laughing. "Is it true? Is there really a cute little human girl here?" the voice said. I looked over at the stairs and saw another person leaning on the railing. I gasped as I felt a tongue lick my cheek. "Mmm, you smell so nice and sweet." the person said, appearing next to me. "Please let me have a lick too." another person said. I felt another tongue lick my ear. I gasped. "You're right, she is sweet." the other person said. "Now you two, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards a lady you have only just met?" Reiji said to them. "What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Don't you, Kanato?" the person next to me asked. The person behind me agreed. "Yes." he said.

"Knock it off, you guys! Yours Truly saw her first. Yours Truly is going to be her first everything." Ayato said to them. "Lame." a voice said. "I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly." the voice continued. "Screw you! I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!" Ayato hissed at the voice. "Over here." Subaru said. Ayato looked at him. "I thought it smelled like human in here. So, it was you. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" Subaru hissed at me. "H-How did you get in?" I asked Subaru, Raito looking over his shoulder to glance at Subaru.

"My question first!" Subaru hissed, slamming a fist into the wall. I looked at him in fear. Reiji adjusted his glasses with a grunt. "Has anyone been told anything about this lady who has come here to live with us." Reiji asked. Ayato, who was still standing, flopped back into the chair.

I stood up. "Excuse me! I think this is some misunderstanding, so I'll be on my way." I said hurrying past Reiji. "Just a moment. I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?" he said to me. "B-But…" I started, looking at him.

"Are you the woman he mentioned?" a voice asked. I looked towards the voice. A young man was resting on a chair. "Shu, do you know something about this girl?" Reiji asked the man. "Maybe." he answered. "Don't 'maybe' me. I would like an explanation." Kanato said to him. "That guy…Contacted me the other day. He said we will have a guest arriving from the church, so treat her with respect." Shu replied. "What? Are you telling me that Pancake here is the prospective bride?" Ayato asked Shu. I gasped.

"Oh, is that all?" Kanato said. "More like a sacrifice than a bride." Laito sighed. "Oh, right…And he also mentioned not to kill her." Shu added. "Really? That means we're going to have a very long relationship with her." Laito said.

"It appears that there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves." Reiji said to me. "That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third, Ayato." Reiji said. "You won't get away next time." Ayato said to me, smirking. "Kanato…" Reiji continued. "Please let me sample you again sometime." Kanato said to me. "Laito." Reiji said. "Pleased to meet you, Little Bitch." Laito said to me, winking. "And the last son, Subaru." Reiji finished. Subaru scoffed. "What a waste of time." he hissed. "But this has to be a mistake. No one told me anything about brides. And… And besides, you're all… kind of weird." I said to them, looking at each of them.

I gasped in fear. "I… I need to contact my father." I said. Ayato flipped open my phone. I looked over at him. "My cell phone! Please give it back!" I said to him. "Should I?" he replied, smirking. I lunged at him, reaching for my phone but he moved it out of the way. "Give it back! Please!" I said to him. Suddenly, Subaru grabbed the phone out of Ayato's hand. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm doing this." he replied, crushing the phone and dropping the pieces. I gasped. "How could you?" I asked him. "Get lost." he replied. "There, there, Little Bitch. You're about to become very good friends with us so you don't need your silly old cell phone. Right?" Laito said, holding my shoulder.

"I've actually been feeling kind of pekkish." Kanato said. "Tell me about it. You smell so delicious, Little Bitch." Laito replied, leaning forward, ready to bite my ear. I gasped and screamed in fear. I tried to run and fell. "Ow…" I grunted in pain. My knee was scraped and I was bleeding. I looked up and saw the brothers staring at me, their eyes glowing. "V…Vampires?" I gasped and reached into my back pocket. I pulled out my crucifix and held it toward them. "Take this!" I said to them. I heard Shu chuckle. I gasped as nothing happened. "Honestly. Did you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and sunshine? This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are." Reiji said to me, sitting down. I gasped in fear, backing up. "That makes me furious." he finished.

I gasped in fear and ran out of the room. "Her manners are deplorable." Reiji said as I left. I ran as fast as I could. I passed tables of sweets and cakes. I looked up and saw Kanato. "I'll break you." he said. I continued to run until I got to the phone. I picked it up. I gasped as I picked up the wire. It was cut in half. I heard Laito chuckle. "I told you that you wouldn't need a phone during your time here." he said. I put it down and looked around for him. "Now, where has my Little Bitch gone?" he asked. I backed up away from the phone in fear. I backed up into someone and felt their hands on my shoulders. It was Laito. "Take a guess." he whispered to me. I yelled out in fear and broke away from him, running. He chuckled and smirked.

I kept running until I reached the front doors. I tried to open them but they wouldn't budge. "Please open!" I said, hoping for them to open. Suddenly, an arm reached out near my face. I turned around and gasped. "Where are you trying to go? It's the much anticipated time to scream. Please humor me by screaming at the top of your lungs. You can't get away from me now." Ayato said, getting close to me. I shoved him roughly, breaking free and running. He laughed and grinned. I approached a door that was closed with locks. As I got closer, the locks broke and the door opened.

I panted and walked in. I looked around the room, glancing at jewelry. I looked at the large window and saw a person standing there. The person stayed still. Then she turned around to look at me. I gasped in fear. "It…It hurts." I said, grasping my chest and bumping into a bookshelf. Some books fell down. I looked back at the window and no one was there. I sighed in relief, looking over at one of the books that had fallen. A picture was tucked into the book. I picked up the book and the picture and looked at both. "Is this…me?" I said to myself, looking at the baby a man was holding. I looked at the book. "Is this Father's diary?" I asked, looking closely at it. "But how?"

I asked myself, reading some of it. "_Kogane brings me happiness. The fact that she is not actually my child means nothing now. I am only grateful for this great blessing every day I live."_I read. "What does this mean? Am I not my father's daughter?! What is my father's diary doing here?" I asked myself.

"Of all the rooms, you had to pick this one to enter." Reiji said. I gasped and looked up, seeing all the brothers in the room. "This is a room that we have sealed off so no-one may enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock." Reiji continued. "That's for sure. How did you get in here, Little Bitch?" Laito asked me. "Please stay put; you're my prey." Kanato said. "I…I'm nobody's prey." I replied. "Enough excuses!" Subaru hissed, banging a fist onto a bookshelf, causing some books to fall. I yelped in fear. "Oh, you! Not again, Subaru." Laito said. "Shut up." Subaru replied.

Ayato grabbed my chin so I could look at him. "That's the look…that gets my juices flowing." Ayato said to me. Laito chuckled. "Perhaps I'll partake as well." he said, crawling over to us. Kanato bent down. "I want a taste too." he said. "There is only one fact that you must fully comprehend. The fact that you can never escape from us." Reiji said. "Oh, get straight to the point. Just tell her if she tries to escape, she's dead." Subaru hissed at him. I was struggling to get Ayato and Laito off me. "St…Stop…Stop it!" I grunted. Suddenly, there was a crash and a clatter of glass breaking. Everyone stopped and looked over at the sound. "My bad, I knocked it over." Shu said. "Hey, Pancake." Ayato said. I looked over at him. He reached a hand out. He grabbed my neck. "Are you ready?" he chuckled and opened his mouth, showing his sharp fangs. "Please, God!"

"_I take all that I see. It is a ruler's prerogative to torture his conquests. Endlessly escalating to a dead end. Fall until you can fall no further, and cry. See you…" ~Ayato Sakamaki, Episode 1_


	2. Diabolik Lovers: Episode 2

Diabolik Lovers: Infinite Blood

I woke up in a pink bed. I sat up and felt my neck. I sighed in relief as I realized there were no bitemarks. "Thank goodness, I haven't been bitten. Wait, I don't remember changing!" I said to myself. Then I remembered the brothers. I shivered in fear. "How did this happen? I have to contact Father." I said to myself. I remembered the diary and the picture. "What is this all about, Father? Please come home soon." I said, trying to hold back tears.

"Crying won't help you, Little Bitch." a voice said. I gasped as I see Laito sitting on the bed, looking at me. "You look pretty sexy in a negligee. And you give off such a delicious aroma. Are you trying to come on to me…Little Bitch?" Laito said, crawling toward me. I gasped. "Uh, I'm…" I tried to say. Suddenly, Laito was shoved off the bed by Ayato. Laito fell to the floor with a grunt. "Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission." Ayato said to him. Laito grunted in pain. "Ayato, don't be so rough." he said from the floor. "Shuddap, she's mine." Ayato replied to him. "Please stop this!" I said to them.

"Everyone! You'll be late." a voice said. "Shit…Not you again, Reiji." Ayato said. "But I was having fun." Laito said to Reiji. "You also need to get changed." Reiji said. "Changed? Are we going somewhere?" I asked him. "Isn't it obvious? You're going to school." Reiji said. "School? So late?" I asked him. "How obtuse can you be? Do you need every little thing spelled out for you? You're going to night school." Reiji replied, getting annoyed. "But it's so late to go to school." I said, looking over at the clock.

"We cannot have you being active during the daytime just because you have the common sense of a mortal. As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home, you must adjust to our lifestyle." Reiji said. "But…" I started to say. "If you have a complaint, you are welcome to leave at any time." Reiji said, turning to leave.

"But you said if I try to escape, I'm dead." I said to him. "Did you say something?" he asked. "N..no!" I replied quickly. "Then hurry up and change into the school uniform you see there." he said, turning back to look at me. "Um…" I said but stopped when I didn't see Ayato, Reiji or Laito in the room. I sighed. I felt my crucifix next to me and looked at it. "Maybe I can use this chance to go to the room where I found the journal." I said, getting out of the bed. I opened the door quietly and looked out. "Hey there." a voice said. I gasped in surprise as I saw Ayato standing there. "Aren't you changed yet? Yours Truly would be glad to help you with that." he said with a grin. "I'm fine, thank you!" I said, trying to close the door but he pushed it open and pinned me to the bed with a smirk.

"I said I'd be happy to help you change." he said, taking off the nightgown. I yelped in fear and tried to knock him off me. "Stop! Ayato!" I said. Within a few minutes, I was bare from head to toe. I looked at him in fear. "What are you doing!?" I yelled at him as he took his pants and boxers off, exposing himself. My eyes widened as he smirked. "I'm doing this!" he said, thrusting himself into me. I yelled in pain, trying to adjust to him. He only grinned as he continued to thrust in and out of me, going deeper each time. Waves of pain rushed down my spine as he got deeper. "Ayato, stop!" I cried. With one final thrust, he came into me with a grunt. I cringed in pain and sat up, wincing. "Now get dressed before I do that again." Ayato said, getting dressed and walking out. I sighed.

We were sitting in the limo, driving to the school. All the brothers were in the limo, staying quiet. '_They're all brothers, aren't they? Don't they get along? They don't talk to each other at all.'_I thought. "What's on your mind, Pancake?" Ayato asked with a grin. I gasped. "You have a lot of guts to defy Yours Truly, Pancake." he hissed, getting close to me. I put my hands up in defense.

"You keep calling me that. I have a name and it's Kogane Hinode." I said to him. "Shuddap! Your opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, Pancake." Ayato hissed at me, threatening to bite me.

Reiji closed his book. "Ayato, how many times must I tell you? Take such activities to your room." he said to Ayato, who moved back. "That is for you. 100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood." Reiji said to me. I looked over and saw a small box of juice. "Th.. Thank you so much." I thanked him, picking it up. He glared at me. "You need not thank me. You must become fully aware that you are our prey and drink that daily." he said. I gasped and looked at the box. "Her teeth are chattering. Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior. It's funny, so have a good look." Kanato said, turning Teddy to face me.

Soon, we arrived at the school. "You are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, so go with them." Reiji explained to me as the limo drove away. "Okay." I answered. "Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood?" Reiji said to me. We stood in front of a stained-glass window. I didn't answer. "Well, do you understand?" he repeated. I looked down. "Yes." I said quietly.

In the classroom, Ayato slouched over his desk. I just stood there. Kanato sat in a corner near a window with Teddy. He chuckled. I stared at them for a while, turning my attention to the chalkboard. It read _Food Prep in the Home Economics ~ Assemble in the Training Room at 7:30._ "Oh, it's food prep." I said, finishing reading the board. "Food prep?" Ayato said, lifting his head and chuckling.

"Takoyaki?" I asked him when we were in a different room. "Make me the best takoyaki in the world!" Ayato demanded. "But… We have to attend class!" I said to him. "No back talk! Yours Truly will eat them for you. Get cooking!" Ayato replied. "You're making no sense." I said. "Huh?" he said, licking his fangs. I finished cooking the takoyaki. He lifted one up and ate it. He gasped. "Yum!" he said, smiling. "I've cut class on my very first day of school." I sighed. "Don't sweat the little things. Have some." Ayato insisted. I picked one up and ate it. "They're good!" I said. "See?" Ayato said, picking up two more. He ate them.

"I have to tidy up and get to my next class." I said, picking up a bowl and walking over to the sink. I turned the water on and began to clean the dishes. "Ayato, help out." I told him. He ignored me and rocked back and forth on a chair. "I only made takoyaki because you said to." I continued. He stopped and smirked. "Come on, Ayato…" I said.

I turned around and saw him behind me. I gasped in surprise. I ran. "Why are you running?" he asked, approaching me slowly. I stood near a window. "I've been holding it in ever since yesterday. Let me suck you." he insisted, walking closer. I turned away and cried out when he pinned me. My blue eyes widened with fear. "Please don't." I whimpered. He grabbed my chin and forced my head sideways so my neck was exposed. "Your skin looks delicious without any fang marks. Yours Truly is going to take your every first experience." he said, opening his mouth and sinking his fangs into my throat.

I grunted in pain and stood still as he sucked my blood. He pulled back, eyes wide. "This is good. What is this? It's sweeter than anything I ever tasted. I like you." he said with a sadistic smile. Once again, he sunk his fangs back into my neck and began to suck. "Stop it… Let me go!" I yelled, finally regaining the strength I needed to shove him off. He fell back and I gripped my neck in pain. "Stupid. Surely you can tell it will hurt worse if you move like that." he hissed. I looked at him. "Your tears and that look of pain on your face really do it for me." he said, wiping a bit of blood off his mouth and smirking.

"Please stop it." I whimpered. "Like hell." Ayato replied, pushing me down and drinking my blood again. I turned my head slightly. "You are such a disgrace." Reiji said, appearing in the room. Ayato stood up. "I never dreamed you would do this at school." Reiji said, his arms crossed. "Damn it, Reiji. I was just getting to the best part." Ayato said. "Be responsible and make sure she gets home." Reiji said, looking over at my weakened body. Ayato scoffed. Reiji turned around and walked out, turning the lights off.

I laid on a blue sofa in a different room. I grunted and woke up. "Hey there, you awake?" Ayato asked. I gasped and moved away, sitting up. "St…Stay back! Why are you doing this?" I told him. "You still haven't got it through your head." he replied, bending down to pick me up. He walked over to the pool's edge.

"You are at the mercy of Yours Truly. Stop quibbling over every little thing I do!" he hissed, tossing me into the pool. I began to sink. "Now, tell me that I'm the best. Tell me I am better than anyone else, and that you belong to me." he said, watching. I broke through the surface of the water, gasping for air. "Ayato…I can't swim!" I shouted, struggling to stay afloat. He only continued to watch. His eyes widened suddenly. He remembered something. He grunted as he watched me sink to the bottom of the pool.

Suddenly, he dived into the pool. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up toward him. He looked at me. I was unconscious. He bent his head down, putting a hand on my neck, and kissed me. My eyes opened slowly, my blue eyes almost blending into the water. He stopped kissing me and moved to my collarbone, biting me. I grabbed roughly onto his jacket. I tried to yell something. His eyes widened and he swam back up to the surface, holding me. I coughed. "Your blood is flowing through my body…It totally overwhelms me!" Ayato said. "Please make it stop." I said. He looked down at me.

"You're hopeless. I guess that's enough for today." he replied, bringing me back to the pool's edge. I kneeled down, breathing hard. I felt something fall on me. Ayato tossed a blue towel to me. I looked back to him. He walked away. Meanwhile, someone stood outside. He turned and looked over at the mansion with sinister red eyes.

I walked in the hallways and opened a door. I looked around. The broken picture was still there on the floor. I walked around a bit and noticed my father's diary. I knelt down and picked it up. "I found it!" I said to myself, opening it. I gasped. "How can this be?" I gasped. I flipped through it. The pages were empty. "It's all gone." I said, eyes widened. I allowed the book to fall from my hands.

_If you're going to run, run fast. And if you're going to lie, burn it away. Look only at me. Smile only at me. Like a submissive puppet on a string. See you… ~Kanato Sakamaki, Episode 2_


End file.
